Second Chances & Happy Endings
by Lorna Grace
Summary: A/N Ok so I have been working on this fic for a while now and it's only my second attempt at a fan fic my first being a bit of an abandoned disaster, so please be critical but kind. This starts right after the end of season 3 but with no Frozen arc as I just didn't get it (that being said I'm in love with the Snow Queen).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I am moving away from it with this story and acting as if it didn't happen. Also this is my interpretation of the characters and how I think they would interact and respond to each other in situations I don't necessarily think that they are always reacting as they would in the show this is just what I see in my head. I thought at the outset when I began writing this that it would be an Outlaw Queen story; however it has not turned out that way. It's has ended up on the road to a romantic Swan Queen outcome, which is somewhat out with my comfort zone but it felt like the most natural and organic progression for the story to take. I think that the development of Regna and Emma's relationship is so important there is something amazing about the interaction of these characters whether it's them as enemies, a strong friendship or a romantic relationship. I would really like to know what you guys think about the direction and progression this story should take. I am playing with the idea of doing two alternative versions and letting this one play out with the Swan Queen Romantic Happy Ending and the other with Outlaw Queen as the endgame. I don't have a beta and have tried really hard to proof this before putting it up. I initially also thought this would be a short fic but that is no longer the case. I think It will approach 25/30 chapters.

**Chapter One**

It was the day after Emma and Hook returned with Marian. The night before had been an emotionally draining for everyone involved. Emma and Henry were currently in the Bug heading over to the mayoral mansion. Emma was filled with apprehension, overcome with guilt that her actions in saving a life had cause pain and heartache for Regina. She didn't regret saving Marian but she deeply regretted what doing that did to her son's mother. She was sure this trip to see her was not going to end well, she would be lucky to get in across the door.

"Hey kid I'm not sure it's such a good idea that I come in with you. I really don't think that your Mom wants to see me right now and the last thing I want is for her to get mad at me in front of you she wouldn't want that." Emma was visibly nervous and this was a side of her that Henry was unfamiliar with especially in her interactions with his adoptive mother.

"I am pretty sure this isn't going to be fun but Ma you have to try. You need to make some kind of effort to speak to her even if she does slam the door in your face you need to keep going until she speaks to you. I need you both and we have all come so far this needs to be fixed. You need to fix it." Henry was worried but resolute. He knew Regina wouldn't reject him and he was going to do everything her could to help her but he knew the road back for Emma wasn't going to be easy.

They stood on the front porch knocking the door. They had been knocking for five minutes. Henry had a key but Emma had vetoed the idea of using it. She thought that would be pushing Regina further than necessary. Henry was worried and rapidly losing patience.

"Mom, can you please open the door I know you are in there please just let me in. I want to see you and I want to come home." Henry was pleading and Emma looked like someone had kicked her in the gut.

Regina was sitting on the step in front of the door she had been there since the second round of knocking. Hearing her son plead her heart ached. She shouldn't be shutting him out she had only gotten him back she shouldn't be wasting any more time. She stood took a long deep breath in to centre herself and opened the front door.

"Henry..." that was all she could get out before the boy crashed in to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close in to a fierce hug. She melted in to him and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

"Mom, are you ok? I thought you were going to shut us all out. You shouldn't be alone." He was still not letting her go.

"Henry I'm sorry I should have called you and I should have answered the door sooner. I would never push you away. Did you mean what you said do you want to come home? Do you want to live here...with me?" She wouldn't allow herself to believe it till he looked her in the eye and told her.

"Mom I have missed you so much not just this past year but for a long time things were just getting better I just got you back the real you and I never want to lose that. We have a lot of time to make up for and I just want to come home. Please."

"Of course you can this has always and will always be your home you never have to ask to come back here. I love you so much Henry."

Emma knew she had to speak she knew she had to announce her presence in some way but she allowed mother and son a quiet moment before she spoke.

"Regina, can I please speak to you?" Her voice was weak and so unlike her.

"Miss Swan I have absolutely nothing at all to say to you unless it relates to our son."

"Please Regina we need to talk about what happened I need to make things right." Emma had moved closer to Regina who was now standing with one arm draped around Henry.

"Sorry Saviour, I will not soothe your conscience, I will not make you feel better for ruining my life just like your mother did. I owe you nothing. I will speak to you regarding Henry and nothing else. I will be civil but do not push me Miss Swan at this moment in time I don't want to see your face I don't want to hear your apology I just want to spend some time with my Son." Regina was actually a lot calmer than Emma had expected but that was likely due to Henrys presence.

"Ok I will go. I respect what you are saying and I will give you all the space you need. Please just know how sorry I am. I won't stop trying to make this right Regina the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you. You have to believe me." It was too much for her Regina was about to snap and she couldn't do that not in front of Henry.

"Goodbye Miss Swan." Regina's voice held no emotion it was, cold and detached. She moved away from the doorway leaving Henry there with his mother.

"Look after her Kid. I will keep trying to fix this I promise. Just you make sure she's ok for now. I will drop some clothes and stuff off for you later tonight." Emma pulled her son in for a quick hug just before she made her way back to the car. She felt shitty totally shitty but she was not giving up.

Henry was at school and Regina was alone in her study working from home because she was still not really ready to face the office and people. She was slowly coming to terms with everything that had happened she had spoken briefly with Robin and understood that he had to be with his wife. Understanding didn't make it hurt any less. She had happily managed to avoid the blonde bane of her life and she at moments found herself softening to a point that she thought she might actually miss interacting with her. She swallowed that feeling quickly though and just focused on Henry and having him home. She was pulled from her work when she heard a rather insistent knocking at her door.

"Can I help you with something before you knock a hole in my door?" Regina smirked at the sight in front of her. "What the hell is wrong with you did you get dressed in the dark and then engage in some sort of wrestling match you look awful." Regina sighed as she let a rather bedraggled Snow in to her home.

"You are always so complimentary Regina you know that? I just wanted to come and see how you are I haven't seen you in a few days and well in all honesty it's nice to be away from my apartment, a crying new born and Emma moping around." The mention of the Saviours name got a visible reaction from Regina.

"Well I suppose I should offer you a drink. Would you like some tea dear?" Snow followed her in to the kitchen.

She was really here to try and fix things with Regina and Emma. It was becoming more than she could handle both of them miserable and she knew how stubborn Regina could be, she just hoped that she might be able to get through to her and try and help her start to heal because as long as she was harbouring the resentment she currently had for Emma things were not going to get any better. She watched silently as Regina prepared the tea and poured her a cup trying to summon the courage she needed for this conversation.

"She really is sorry you know and I think she is missing talking to you or arguing with you whatever it is that you two have going on. You know she never meant for you to get hurt and you know that punishing her and pushing her away is only going to end up hurting you in the long run. Hate never served you well Regina we both know that." She braced herself for the other woman's reaction. She was expecting shouting she was expecting threats she was expecting full blown Evil Queen but that reaction never came.

"I know." Her voice was quiet "I know you're right, I know she didn't mean to hurt me. It's just my fate Snow, villains don't get happy endings. I lashed out at her and I shouldn't have this is my fault it's what I deserve. I made the choices I did out of hate and out of vengeance and you are right, where did that ever get me? The only good thing that I have in my life is Henry and this past week I have realised that is what I have to focus on. I will contact Emma and make a start and making things right between us for his sake and for my own. I think it's time we all started to live again."

"I think you are being too hard on yourself. You deserve happiness and I know that you will get it. If it's not meant to be with Robin then there will be someone else, don't lose hope. We are all here for you one big dysfunctional family and you are part of that whether you like it or not." Snow grasped the older woman's hands in her own offering her reassurance.

Snow had left about two hours ago and Regina was still trying to work out what she was going to say to Emma. She knew she had to make things right. She had to stop the other woman punishing herself over what happened and she really had to get rid of the hateful feelings that had surged in her since Marian had been brought to Storybrooke. Her rational mind knew the feelings were misplaced it was really hate for herself she had sabotaged her own happiness and she knew it.

Emma nearly dropped the phone from her hand when she saw the name and face that came across her screen. Regina. She hadn't spoken to the other woman since the day on her doorstep.

"Regina?" Emma's voice was tentative and sounded confused.

"Yes, do you have a moment to talk?" Emma was taken aback by the absence of the icy tone in the other woman's voice.

"Umm...sure what's up?"

"I owe you an apology Miss Swan. I realise it was never your intention to ruin my life and the way I reacted last week wasn't fair. I was hurt and angry and allowed myself to be filled with hate. I was selfish and you didn't deserve to be treated the way I treated you and for that I am truly sorry. I would like us to try and work on things for Henry sake but also for our own. We need to stop fighting each other. I promise to try Miss Swan if you are willing."

There was a short silence before the dumbstruck Emma Swan began to speak. She was trying hard to process what she had just heard.

"I don't know what to say...Regina I am sorry and you don't have to apologise to me. I want nothing more than for us to try and get on for us as much as Henry. We were starting to make real progress before I...well you know. I don't want to fight you Regina I want us to try and be friends. We have been through enough crap these past few years that I think we all deserve some time away from battling. Thank you for calling me."

"Thank you for listening Miss Swan. Goodbye."

It was a step in the right direction and Regina felt better for doing it. She wanted to be good and she wanted her son in her life. She was starting to recognise in herself the behaviour that had once led her down such a destructive path was something that she could now confront head on. She didn't have to give in to those impulses anymore she had something now that she didn't have before. Hope.

Henry had suggested a dinner party, he thought it would be nice for everyone to sit down together as a family now that they we no longer facing impending doom; well at least for this week. He had suggested to Regina that she extend an invitation to everyone so they could all get together and hopefully move on from all of their past issues. Of course she put up a fight and made her feelings quite clear with regards to sitting down with her now somewhat extended family. Henrys guest list was almost the last nail in the coffin for Regina.

**Three weeks later...**

_Family Dinner Guest List_

_Ma, Hook, Grandma, Grandpa, baby Neal, Rumple, Belle, Robin, Roland and Marian._

"Henry, please tell me this list is a joke?" Regina rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "You want me to invite Robin and Marian! Are you serious? It's never going to happen, no way darling. They are not even family. To be honest I don't think I can handle them together at my table. It's just not the best idea. It would just be...well it would be beyond awkward. Robin and I are now nothing more than acquaintances, he has his wife back; whom need I remind as you have clearly missed or chosen to forget this particular nugget of information. I ordered her execution!" She hadn't realised she had been in desperate need for a breath of air until the last word fell from her mouth closely followed by a sharp intake of air.

"Are you quite finished? " Henry asked her raising and eyebrow in her direction. She could see herself mirrored in his action. He was a lot more self-assured these days. His year in the Big Apple had certainly made him more assertive. He continued to speak before his mother could come back at him. "I think right off the bat you need to breathe!" Regina closed her eyes and bit the inside of her cheeks at this statement trying to control her emotions and not explode at her son. As she opened her eyes breathing slowly in through her nose; Henry bit his bottom lip unsure if he had maybe pushed her too far. "Go on." She said to him behind clenched teeth.

"Mom the reason I think you should invite Robin is simple. Whatever is happening now doesn't erase the last year and certainly not the last few weeks that you have been together. Sure I get that it's a lot more complicated now but there really isn't any reason for you guys not to be friends. You know you are more than just 'acquaintances'. I know it sucks and I know you still love him; you are trying your best to pretend that you don't but you and I both know the truth. The thing is Mom I'm pretty sure he still really loves you so if I were in your position I would let my defences down and willing accept love and friendship when it's offered. As for Marian; well she is a different story but I think she will come around too. She has a second chance here and you are not the same person anymore she has to realise that. I'm sure Robin will help her understand who you are now. Perhaps if you show her Regina the same person we all see, the hero, then it will be easier to find a place in Robin and Roland life. I'm not going to force this we can take them off the list if you really want but I think that at the very least you need to sit down and talk to Robin at some point." Henry didn't waver once he was firm with her and she was quite taken aback by his boldness.

"Sweetheart I really do wish things could be that simple. You don't even know if they would accept an invitation. I haven't spoken to Robin in over a week. For all I know he hates me because of my actions in the past. I don't think throwing everyone together for one big dinner like that would be the best idea. I do agree with you on one thing though. Robin and I do need to talk. Henry what if I promise to speak to Robin tomorrow and after that I will decide what to do; would you agree to that? I mean go head and invite everyone else...even the pirate" She rolled her eyes at the thought of Hook. "After I speak with Robin we can discuss things again." She was being a lot more reasonable than Henry had expected given how the conversation had started out.

"I think that's a perfect idea Mom. And like I said I'm not gonna push you to do anything you don't want to do. I'm here for you no matter what you decide. I've told you what I think and now it's up to you. I love you Mom." With that Henry wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight it was as if he was trying to physically emphasise his words of love. He had been doing that a lot since his memories came back. He felt and overwhelming sense of guilt for how he pushed her away in the past. She really truly loved him and he knew that he loved her too more than anything. When he actually thought about things he was amazed she was able to raise him so well and with so much love in spite of what he had come to know now about her own childhood and the relationship she had with her mother. The book never mentioned her story and it was perhaps the saddest of them all. Henry had come to realise that not everything in life was black and white and that there are many shades of grey in between and his mother was just as much a victim of the dark curse as any of them. He wanted her to get a happy ending and he was going to do his best to ensure that it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

This was a very bad idea. She was entirely unprepared to speak to him but she knew that she had to do it and sooner rather than later. She was floored when he agreed to meet her; she really thought that he wouldn't be able to be, anywhere near her. She pulled her arms tightly across her chest and nuzzled her mouth and nose down in to her scarf to keep warm as she sat on the bench by the lake in the park where she had agreed to meet him. She was early; she thought she would allow herself just enough time to run if she needed to. With her mind racing she felt her anxiety building and the desire to leave was overwhelming her. Just as she was contemplating getting up to leave she felt a hand on her shoulder the thumb of the hand rubbed the top of her arm.

"It's good to see you Regina." Robin slowly made his way around to join her on the bench removing his hand from her shoulder as he did this. "I'm so glad you wanted to talk because I have been so worried about you...I've missed you." He made and attempt to take one of her leather gloved hands in his own but she flinched at the action. He respectfully retracted his own hand and allowed her to settle before starting to speak again. "Are you alright? I understand why you left Granny's I just don't understand why you refused to see or speak to me until now." He sounded genuinely perplexed.

"I thought my reasons would have been rather obvious!" Regina couldn't look at his face the emotion already threatening to pour out of her like a burst dam. "She brought your wife back to you Robin. A wife, that as it just so happens, I executed. I mean correct me if I have any of those details wrong. Why the hell would you want to see or speak to me after finding that out?" Regina sat shaking her head never taking her eyes from her lap where her hands now rested firmly knotted together. "Well now you know exactly who and what I am. I destroyed your happiness, I killed your wife, Roland's Mother and yet here you are telling me you missed me; what the hell is wrong with you?"

She couldn't hold back the sob that had been building and once she let it go everything else went too. All the emotions she had been holding on to crashed over her all at once and she broke down completely. She hammered her fists against his chest as he held her tightly she was resisting him wanting him to reject her; to cast her aside and show her the contempt she was certain he must feel for her. She eventually settled in to his arms and buried her head in between the two clenched fists that rested on his chest. She tried to regulate her breathing and control the wracking sobs that continued to come from deep within her.

"We are all going to be ok you know that don't you? My feelings for you haven't changed Regina I love you and that just doesn't go away. I fully admit that things are... well more than complicated at the moment, but don't you for one second doubt my feelings for you. I think somewhere in the back of my mind I always knew that what happened to Marian could have had something to do with your former self; but trust me I am as much to blame. It was my fault that she was ever put in the situation she was in the first place. We have to move on from this. Marian will come to terms with who you are now I am sure of it. She is really just a little overwhelmed by everything at the moment." He gently shifted Regina from the tight hold he had so that he could get a hand to her face and bring it up to look at him for the first time since he had arrived. "Don't push me away Regina. I don't know how things are going to work out in the end but I can't imagine my life without you in it now. Can we at least try and be friends. This pixie dust soul mate thing I mean Regina that stuff, it doesn't lie. We can't deny our connection." She softly smiled and looked at him, he was so kind he should want to kill her but all he wants is to be her friend and continue to love her like before. Well not exactly like before but she thought back to her conversation with Henry. He told her to be willing to accept love from others, perhaps she should.

"I'd like that. I want you to be happy; you and Marian have a second chance here. I would have given anything to have Daniel back so I really don't want to get in the way of things with you both, and if us being friendsis not ok with Marian then I think we both have to respect that. I will do what I can to try and make things right with her but I won't be the one to cause her anymore pain." Robin places a light kiss on her forehead and pulls her close again.

"I will speak to her. She will get past all of this I promise. You are an important part of my life now, and Roland's too she already knows that, the boy never stops talking about you. I'm pretty sure he's missing you too. You call me a thief but m'lady I believe you have stolen our hearts in the best way possible not the scary magical way!" He offers her a slight chuckle and wink and she laughs back in response.

"Henry is having a dinner next week. He thought that it would be a good idea to have all the extended family together after everything that has gone on over the past year and a half. He wants you there. Well you Marian and Roland that is." She was shocked that she extended the invite so easily but she had said it now she couldn't take it back.

"And what do you want? Is that something you would feel comfortable with?" Robin asked tentatively.

"Yes I would really like it if you all could come, as long as Marian is comfortable. I think it might help us all move on." Feeling like a weight had been lifted Regina parted ways with Robin. One last embrace and a chaste kiss left on her cheek and he was gone. She didn't feel empty like before. She felt hope. Having Robin in her life even just as a friend was more than she could have ever thought possible last week. She was content with that surprisingly so. She had love in her life again and a lot of it so if romantic love was to escape her for the time being then so be it she couldn't let that stop her from being happy.

As she walked up the path towards her front door she heard music coming from inside. She wasn't expecting anyone to be in the house. Henry was supposed to be staying with Emma that evening so she approached cautiously. The front door was unlocked so she made her way in quietly following the sound of the music to her kitchen. She vaguely recognised the song blasting out it was something by Fleetwood Mac, Go Your Own Way she was sure it was called. It wasn't something she would listen to normally and it quickly dawned on her who was in her home. As she stuck her head through the door way she wasn't surprised to see her son and his mother working on what she could only assume was dinner judging by the array of pots pans and ingredients that were strewn all around the kitchen island. The pair of them, bopping around to the music using various kitchen utensils as musical instruments, complete with some air guitar and air drumming.

"And what are you two idiots up to?" She couldn't stop the smile that easily came to her mouth.

"Hey Mom, I hope you don't mind but we kinda wanted to see you and spend some time with you tonight and thought we would surprise you with dinner. So I um guess...SURPRISE!" Henry gestured towards the mess of the kitchen that was apparently dinner.

"Well it's certainly a surprise. Emma, how did he manage to rope you in to this?"

The blonde looked up from her intense chopping and shrugged. "It was my idea not his. I've kind of missed you and I thought it would be nice to eat together and catch up you know?" Regina was caught completely off guard by the Emma's admission. She was he second person that openly admitted missing her today it was and alien concept for Regina.

"Really Miss Swan...you missed me? Did that trip back in time damage your brain?" She couldn't help herself.

"I would have thought you would have been far too pre-occupied with our pirate friend to be missing me. What exactly have you missed? Would it be our constant bickering? Or perhaps you miss me because no one calls you an idiot quite like I do. Do you need me to beat up on your waste of magical ability some more; are you missing that? Am I close?" Henry was not expecting any of that and all he could do was hold his breath and watch expecting a fireball at any moment.

"Do you know what Regina I'm not entirely sure what it was that made me miss you. God only knows because that was a superb little tirade you just spewed out. In fact no I'm not taking your bait. I genuinely missed you I don't really care how uncomfortable that fact makes you. You can throw whatever insults you like at me. Both of us know that there is no real venom in your bite. You are just having a hard time believing that I could have actually missed you. You like me I like you. We have become friends; well at least that's what I thought. I missed my friend so I roped her kid in to helping me surprise her with a dinner to make her smile because she has had a pretty shitty time lately and it was my fault!" Regina stood open mouthed she wanted to be a smart ass and shoot right back at Emma but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to do it.

"I'm sorry Emma; I shouldn't have gone at you like that. I'm just always on the defensive at the moment. So what are you planning to attempt to murder me with then? I am pretty sure between you all you can manage to do, is burn water."

Henry threw a dish cloth at her "Hey I will have you know that Ma and I have become quite the accomplished chefs. We can make lots of things, but tonight we are making you lasagne. Go big or go home we figure you've set the bar so we are here for your lasagne crown Lady."

Regina scoffed.

"Ha good luck with that, children! I believe my crown is safe where it is." She laughed and looked at both of them.

"Thank you. It will actually be really nice to have dinner cooked for me. I am going to go and change, try not to burn the house down." With that she turned on her heel and headed for her bedroom.

"Do you think the talk with Robin went well? I'm kinda scared to ask. She seemed ok though I mean we even got a smile out of her. Ma I think you should ask her, be all 'supportive friend' like." Henry was totally throwing her under the bus with this request but she would do it for him. Regina wouldn't actually kill her she was pretty sure of that by now at least.

"Kid, are you trying to get me fire-balled! Geez she will roast me alive for asking her personal shit you know this. I get it now you have the alpha Mom back you want rid of the substandard version. Smooth kid smooth." Emma was laughing at the puppy eyes he was throwing her way.

"OK kid, but you owe me big for this and if things start to take a turn you better help me out."

"I will I promise. I think she will actually appreciate you asking her. It shows you care."

"Hey kid I really do care you know that right? I mean I feel totally awful for what I have done to her I never meant for her to get hurt. I just want to try and make it up to her as best I can. I want to help her through all of this if she'll let me, that is." Just then Regina came back in to the kitchen.

"Let you do what?" Regina Questioned.

"Oh I was just saying to Henry we should make this a regular thing, you know the three of us a weekly family dinner. As long as you are, ok with it?" Emma patted herself on the back for a superb save, she impressed herself sometimes.

"Well shall we see if I survive this first one before we decide on the frequency?" Regina laughed and Emma rolled her eyes but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"I'm sure you will be pleasantly surprised with our culinary skills Your Majesty! So how was your day?" Emma thought she should strike before she gave herself too much time to appreciate just how much of a bad idea asking Regina personal stuff actually was.

"How was my day? Well it was interesting let's just say that. Plenty of paperwork in the pipeline for the town repairs after my dear sisters little stint in town. It will be a busy few weeks getting everything back to normal. I suppose I should be glad of the distraction really. Also we have to look at getting you officially re-instated as Sherriff. I assume that is something you want to happen? I know you have been helping David this week." Regina wasn't giving anything away easily.

"Yeah well I will be in need of a job since I won't be heading back to the Big Apple anytime soon. Are you sure you want me back though? Don't tell me you have forgotten already how truly awful I am at all the paperwork?" Emma laughed as Regina pinched the bridge of her nose.

"No Miss Swan that is something I haven't forgotten. It's actually fairly painful to remember just how woeful you are at completing the basic administrative functions of the job. I'm sure you will continue to be the gigantic pain in my ass that you always were." She couldn't help but laugh.

"Aww, see Henry I told you she missed me too! I can't wait to get back to policing the mean streets of Storybrooke and pissing of the Mayor daily; it's just how it was meant to be." Before Regina could respond they were interrupted by a timer sounding.

"You ready for this Mom? This is gonna be the best lasagne you have ever tasted." Henry smirked.

"I'll be the judge of that young man. Oh before I forget you can add Robin, Roland and Marian to your dinner party list. Perhaps I should just have you do all the cooking for this little event." Henry was stunned in to silence by how easily his mother dropped the bomb about Robin and Marian's attendance at the dinner.

"Did you speak with Robin then?" Emma asked Regina didn't miss the nervousness in her voice.

"Yes I did. I actually met him this afternoon. It went better than I expected. He is a good man, too good for me. I don't understand how he can be so forgiving knowing what I did to his wife. He wants us to be friends and be in each other's lives. I told him that this all has to be ok with Marian though, I won't cause that woman anymore pain. It is what it is and better than I hoped for so I suppose we all just need to move on and begin to heal. I have caused so much suffering I won't be the cause of anymore and that includes my own. We all have a chance at a fresh start and I for one am going to embrace it and live my life for once not hell bent on vengeance and revenge; all that ever did was destroy me and everything I ever loved." Henry walked silently to her side and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Mom, I am so proud of you. I love you so much." She knew he meant it she held him tightly allowing the tears to fall and a smile to rest on her face.

"Regina...I, eh can I oh what the hell..." at that Emma threw her arms around her son and her former foe.

"Who would have ever seen this coming its and Evil Believer Saviour Sandwich! Regina you have got to be the strongest person I know and I will deny this to anyone who asks but I totally reiterate what the kid said. I'm proud of you." Emma let go not wanting to push Regina too far.

"Thank you Emma I suppose we have really come a long way. That last move would have earned you a fireball in the past." Regina wasn't sure when things changed but their relationship certainly had. It was lighter and a lot friendlier. Of course the acerbic edge was always there and in reality the both enjoyed that. She supposed the pair really had been through so much together that the mutual respect that had crept up on them brought a strange kind of friendship along with it.

The dinner went well and Regina was actually pleasantly surprised with their cooking skills. After they all mucked in to clean up Henry suggested that they watch a move together. This was well beyond the normal realms of comfortable for his mothers and he wasn't sure if he was perhaps pushing their newly emerging friendship a bit too far. However it didn't seem to faze either of them to his surprise the only stipulation that Regina had was that it wasn't an insipid love story as apparently she had enough of that from living in close quarters with Snow and Charming for the past year. They all settled down on the sofas in the lounge and Henry made the movie choice he decided to keep it light and chose a classic; one of his favourites as a little kid The Jungle Book. He thought it would be nice now that both of his mothers had shared the memories of his childhood.

"I know it was fake memories and all but I still feel like I know every word of this movie. Kid you were hooked on this." Laughter came from Regina's direction.

"I feel your pain. Good choice though Henry I always secretly loved this movie though could have done without watching it on repeat for weeks."

Emma woke up with a fright completely disorientated drool running down the side of her mouth and with absolutely no idea where she was. She took a minute and let her eyes adjust to her surroundings she was still in Regina's living room. The movie long since finished and the TV had automatically flicked to standby. She looked over to the other sofa to see Regina and Henry snuggled up together sleeping soundly. They looked so peaceful she didn't want to wake them. She grabbed her phone from her pocket quickly snapped a picture of the two of them and checked the time. It was 4.30 in the morning she knew she should wake them up so they could go to bed and she should really get back to Granny's. She approached the two of them quietly not wanting to startle them and she gently shook Regina's arm.

"Hey Regina, wake up we've fallen asleep, you and Henry need to go to bed."

"Mmmm...wha...what's happening?" Regina was completely disorientated from sleep.

"Nothing we just fell asleep during the movie. I think you both should head to bed and I'm going to go back to Granny's. I'll carry him upstairs." Emma scooped Henry up in to her arms and moved to take him to his room.

"Thank you. What time is it?" Regina enquired. "It's 4.30 I don't know how the hell we all managed to do that. You look exhausted you should get to bed." Emma gently turned Regina in the direction of her room.

"It's too late for you to head home now Emma you should just take the guest room. It's there next door to me. Bathroom is across the hall. I will see you at a more decent hour of the day." Not giving her any chance to protest Regina was gone and Emma was having her first sleepover at the Mayors Mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

It was the smell of pancakes and bacon filling the air that finally pulled Emma from her slumber. She had been far too comfortable in the huge comfy bed that Regina had allowed her to take for the night. She quickly got up pulled her jeans back on and went to the bathroom to freshen up before heading downstairs.

"Morning Ma, thanks for getting me to bed last night."

"You're welcome Kid but I think you need to lay off the pancakes." She grinned at him as she swiped his plate from under him and began to dig in herself.

"Hey give them back! MOOOOOMMMM Emma stole my pancakes." Henry stuck his tongue out at the blonde as she looked at him in disbelief.

"You really want me dead kid, don't you?"

All Henry could do was laugh when Regina came in with a fresh stack and placed them in front on him.

"Well I guess you should just have hers then sweetheart. Let's not start the morning off fighting. I am sure Miss Swan is regretting her actions now she has been left tucking in to your leftovers."

"Hey leftovers or not they were still delicious. I'm not sorry at all. I would steal them again...in fact." Just as Emma was about to snatch at Henrys plate for a second time when, her own was magically topped up.

"For god sake Emma, control yourself and let our son eat!" Regina rolled her eyes and huffed slightly but she couldn't hold back her smile, not anymore.

All three of them seemed to be embracing this new dynamic and it felt natural, like it had always been this way. There happy morning was abruptly brought to a close when Regina mid-sentence flew up from her seat at the table and sprinted for the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach. She had been gone about ten minutes when Henry finally suggested Emma should go and check on her.

"Dude do you think this is our fault? Seriously that dinner it wasn't us right?"

"Nah it couldn't be. We are both fine." Henry replied. "Just go see how she is Ma. I don't want to be there if she's throwing up."

Emma scrunched her nose in disgust and slowly got up grabbing a glass of water before going to check on Regina. She quietly stood at the bathroom door and leaned an ear against it just making sure Regina wasn't mid vomit before she knocked.

"Hey are you ok? Can I come in? I have a glass of water." Emma stepped back from the door as she heard the bolt unlock and she made her way in to the bathroom.

"Wow! You, look awful. Sit down and drink this. Are you alright? What the hell was that? Henry and I are fine, so don't even contemplate blaming our dinner."

"I'm not 100% sure...but this isn't the first time it's happened so I think I have a fair idea." She dropped her head to her hands. This could not be happening it wasn't possible. How could she have been so stupid and careless?

"Emma I think I might be pregnant."

"What the fu... No you can't be, I thought you and Robin had just started dating like for a week before all the time travel shit went down."

"We did, however we were together during the lost year. Well not really together; it was a lot more tumultuous back in the Enchanted Forest. We fought constantly but were strangely drawn to one another. We only spent one night together just before we re-cast the curse. One minute I was about to blast his stupid head off his shoulders the next...well I'm sure I can spare you the intimate details. What the hell am I going to do now?" Emma stood in stunned silence for a few minutes she had a strange emotional response to Regina's confession of bedding the thief; she tried to force herself to shake it off.

"Ok wait so that would make you like three months gone what about all the physical stuff you have been through these last few weeks? You have had your ass seriously kicked more than once in the last month, not to mention being without your heart. Regina we need to get you to Whale and get you checked over. Have you been bleeding or anything? Have you taken a test?"

Regina was still holding her head in her hand this was a total mess. She had only started to suspect that she could be pregnant a few days ago. She was in denial about it completely and utterly. She was putting the symptoms down to stress and everything that she had been through but the memories of her encounter with Robin back in the Enchanted Forrest kept creeping back in to her mind. If she was pregnant with his child this whole situation was about to get a lot more complicated.

"No I haven't. I haven't wanted to. If it's positive then this is happening. I don't think I am ready to deal with this."

Emma decided that she was going to need to take control of the current situation. "Ok this is what we are going to do. You are going to go take a shower and get dressed. I am going to take Henry to spend the day with Hook and David, they are going out on one of the fishing boats the kid will love it. Then I'm coming back with a test. Whatever happens after that...**we** will deal with ok?" Emma was stressing the, 'we' in the sentence.

"Thank you." It was all she could say. Her head was spinning.

Emma left Regina to pull herself together and went to speak to Henry.

"Ok Kid you are gonna spend the day on one of the boats with Gramps and Hook. Your Mom isn't feeling so good so think we should let her get some rest. That ok with you?"

"Sure that sounds soooooo cool."

It didn't take much to distract Henry and Charming was more than happy to have his Grandson in tow for the day. Snow however knew instantly that all was not right. After the boys had left for the day Snow was on Emma straight away.

"What's really going on? Regina NEVER gets sick Emma. Is she ok? Is it to do with Robin? Emma, she feels things so deeply, please tell me she is ok." Snow was frantic she was creating the worst possible scenario in her head and letting it run wild. She was convincing herself that Regina was breaking again and she couldn't allow that to happen.

"Listen to me, she's fine, well she's not fine but she is going to be you don't have to worry. She's not going to revert back. She actually had a talk with Robin yesterday. She is just a little bit under the weather. It's likely just everything that's happened over the past few weeks catching up with her." Emma was trying her best to calm and reassure her mother but she wasn't sure it was working.

"Emma honey I have known her a long time and I know you better than you think I do. I know something is wrong. She needs us Emma she needs family. She needs to know that we are here for her. I'm coming back with you to see her." Snow was not letting this go, but Emma knew she had to give Regina a heads up on this she didn't want her to blow up or think she had betrayed her trust.

"Ok but will you let me call her first and just check that she wants us barging in on her?"

"Fine you do what you have to do I'll go get the baby organised." Snow turned on her heel and left Emma to make her call.

"_Hello."_

"_Hey how are you feeling? Bit better?" _

"_A lot better thanks, is everything ok?"_

"_Yeah, yeah everything is fine, well Snow might want to come over with me. I haven't told her a thing but she is not letting it go. She said you never get sick and she's worried that there is more to it and she said she needs to show you we are all here for you, that you are not on your own. It's kinda sweet really" Emma braced herself and moved the phone away from her ear in anticipation of what was to come._

On the other side of the phone Regina pinched the bridge of her nose and slowly closed her eyes taking a second before she began to speak again.

"_That's fine dear. I have found it's better to deal with your mother head on in these situations. She will only make up a far worse scenario in her own head and then all hell will break loose. We are better to manage her than leave her to come to conclusions on her own. Just fill her in and head back over here with the test please."_

"_Eh ok if you're sure I'll tell her. We won't be long bye." _With that Emma hung up the phone and went to get Snow fully up to speed.

"She's pregnant...oh my gosh Emma, that is not what I was expecting." Snow was in a genuine state of shock.

"Yeah well she thinks so at least she's pretty sure. We are gonna stop off and pick a test up on the way over there. You guys were all getting hell of busy over in fairy-tale land." Emma was trying hard to lighten the mood. Snows expression was a mix of shock and despair as she was processing the fact that Regina could be pregnant and also appreciating what has happened over the last three weeks that have now made this one seriously messed up situation.

"Hey I'm back." Emma made her way in to the foyer of the Mayoral Mansion.

"Just come right on in why don't you Miss Swan!" The smile on the Mayors face had instantly softened her words.

"I think I just did." Normal service had resumed now that Regina wasn't throwing up and shell shocked.

"Snow it's good to see you. I trust you are up to speed with my current predicament?" She nodded still in shock and now disbelief at how together her former step-mother was.

"Why don't you both go in to the kitchen and make some tea while I go... pee on the stick!"

It was Emma that reacted first she burst out laughing. It was a total nervous reaction and maybe a little bit to do with the fact that the buttoned up straight laced Queen Regina had just announced she was off to pee on a stick. This situation was surreal. Snow glared and her and Regina simply shook her head and laughed along with her.

"What is it about all of this that you two are finding so funny? I don't understand what the hell have I missed?" Snow was perplexed.

"I'm sorry dear its just all so ridiculous and complicated and screwed up and here we are The Evil Queen, Snow White and the Saviour all waiting on me to pee on a stick just so we can find out that my life is about to be turned upside down all over again because I am pregnant. Pregnant with my soul mates child, the same soul mate that has just had his dead wife brought back to him, a wife I in fact killed in the past. Robin of course being such a good man has told me he still loves me and wants us to be friends even after knowing what he does. It's just a bit much is not? And frankly if I don't laugh just now I will cry and if I start I don't know that I will be able to stop. So please allow me to bask in the utter madness of this whole situation before my world comes crashing down around me."

The mood was more sombre when Regina had finished speaking. She headed to the bathroom to confirm what she already knew to be true, leaving Emma and Snow making their way to the kitchen. What the hell was she supposed to do? She honestly didn't want to cause Marian anymore pain but she also didn't want to do this alone...again. She waited at least ten minutes before turning the test round. Emma and Snow where beginning to get anxious sitting waiting. Emma was about thirty seconds from breaking the door down to get her when she came through to the kitchen.

"Well?" Snow questioned.

"I'm pregnant." She held up the white stick and closed her eyes let out a heavy sigh as she walked over to sit on a stool at the kitchen island.

"Ok so what do you want to do? Do you want us to call Robin? We need to get you checked over I'll call Whale just now and make an appointment. You are going to have to start taking care of yourself no more witch fights and heroics Regina! Do you want something to eat or something to drink?" Snow wouldn't stop talking.

"Mom, give her a minute will you that's a whole lot of questions you just hurled at her. I think maybe just some time to process and perhaps a cup of tea?" Emma motioned to Snow to go get Regina a drink.

"This is really happening isn't it?" Regina was staring at the blonde in front of her wanting for her to tell her it was just a dream or some sort of false alarm.

Emma walked over to the stool that Regina was occupying and placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders. It felt like the right thing to do. It was like there interactions from the previous night and this morning, it was natural.

"Hey, listen to me you're not alone in this. You have all of us and you know I'm sure Robin will want to be involved. Everything is going to be ok. There are worse things in this world than a little baby, and we already know you are like super-mom so you have got this down Regina." Emma continued to hold her as the brunette let the tears fall and her head bury in to the crook of the Emma's neck.

After an afternoon spent crying and talking Regina was starting to come to terms with what was happening. She had allowed Snow to call and arrange an appointment with Dr Whale she loathed the man but it was necessary. She had decided that she would wait until she had seen the Dr before telling Robin and Henry she wanted to make sure that everything was ok with the baby before breaking the news to them. Emma had announced that she would be staying in the guest room for a few days she was met with the normal 'absolutely not' response from Regina. She simply ignored her and allowed her to have her protest knowing that any threats made were empty. She had also suggested that Henry, Hook and her father might like to do some more male bonding on a camping trip the three of them actually jumped at the chance of spending so time in the outdoors. She just wanted to make the next few days easier for Regina; she owed her that much at least. And in amongst all the crazy and the crying she was actually enjoying spending time with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Are you ready yet? Come on we are going to be late." Emma was not so patiently waiting on Regina to take her to the appointment with Whale.

"I'm coming, I'm coming calm down we won't be late."

"You are just stalling now get in the car." Emma was trying her best not to lose her cool.

"I am not getting in your death trap we are taking my car."

"Ok Fine! Just get in and let's go already."

"I don't know what you are so rattled about it's my appointment. You really should calm down a little bit."

The former Queen was stalling she was trying to delay the inevitable as long as possible. She knew she was pregnant but seeing Whale and having him confirm it meant that this was really happening. It meant that she had to tell Robin and Henry and it meant that her life was going to be in disarray once more. A baby, this should be her happy ending. She loved being a mother more than anything and she knew she would love this child she just wished this whole experience wasn't tainted with sadness, sorrow and loss. She should be going to the appointment with Robin they should be happy and nervous and excited, but instead she is sneaking to the Dr with Emma Swan.

"Snow is meeting us there. She called this morning." Regina said as she pulled out the driveway.

"Is she really? This is one crazy situation isn't it? Are you doing ok? I mean you seem so together." Emma wasn't sure if she should be questioning the other woman about her feelings. She wasn't entirely sure how far over the line she was now but really there was no way their relationship was the same as it was before so she decided she would just go with what felt right and appropriate.

"I'm fine. Well I'm about as good as I can be given the current situation." Regina let out a soft sigh. "I just feel sad Emma. This isn't how this was supposed to be. Robin should be here. We should be doing this together." Regina felt a lump form in her throat she refused to cry she was trying her best to keep her emotions in check.

"I'm sorry Regina." Emma's voice was shaking and when Regina turned to look at the blonde she saw the tears.

"Don't... I mean it, don't you dare! Do not apologise to me again. We have discussed this. What has happened has as much to do with my lack of concern for consequences as it does yours so please just, stop. No more we have to let it all go and move forward or nothing is going to get any better for anyone. Is this why you are here? Is it because of some sense of guilt or pity? Because frankly I don't need either from you, what I need is a friend and that's what I thought we had become. So please Emma, stop this because you are not allowed to be breaking down right now." Regina's words hit her hard and she immediately pulled herself together.

"You're right I shouldn't be crying I just can't help but feel responsible. That's not why I am here though. I'm here because I want to be, because I want to help you and be there for you. I'm sorry for being a shit friend Regina."

The next ten minutes in the car were silent. It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward there just wasn't any need for words both women were lost in their own thoughts. When Regina pulled in to the parking lot Emma placed a hand on her forearm.

"You ready to do this?" The blonde didn't let go of the other woman's arm.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Lead the way Miss Swan."

Inside they made their way to Dr Whale's office to find Snow already sitting outside with baby Neal in her arms rocking him gently.

"Hey guys how are things? You ok Regina?" Snow knew the answer it was written all over Regina's face and her eyes, those eyes so expressive always betrayed her.

"I'm fine dear thank you. Is he in?"

"Yes he said you have just to go straight through." Snow replied.

"Well here goes." She took a deep breath and approached the door to Whales office.

"Wait I can't do this...will you come in with me please? I don't want to do this on my own."

Emma moved first and walked round behind Regina placing her hand on the small of her back and opening the door.

"Of course we will. I have already told you and so has Snow you are not on your own in this we are all here."

A sense of relief washed over her she had never in her life expected that she would have been happy to have Snow White by her side, but she was. Once inside Whale asked her to take a seat on the examination table. Snow and Emma sat next to her. The sonogram machine was already set up and ready to go as Snow had informed him of the reason for the sudden appointment. As Regina lay down she was watching Whales mouth moving but not processing a word he said as he explained what he was about to do. It was like she was having some kind of out of body experience this wasn't actually seriously happening to her. It wasn't until she felt Snow pull on her hand and say her name that she realised she missed something.

"If you could just open your pants and pull your shirt up just under your chest please Madam Mayor." Whale gently requested.

"Oh ok sorry sure." She complied and tried her best to focus now on what was actually going on.

Whale placed some of the same paper that was Regina was currently resting on top of on the examination table under her shirt and the waist band of her pants. He explained it was just to protect her clothing from the gel that he was about to put on her. He also tugged the pants down slightly lower than she was expecting and she suddenly felt very vulnerable and exposed. She was numb as he proceeded and she didn't even flinch as he squirted the cold gel on to her abdomen. He turned the monitor of the ultrasound around, away from the three sets of eyes and explained he was going to take a few measurements and check a few things out before he would let them see anything. Regina felt Snow take a hold of her hand, she didn't recoil or reject it she happily accepted the hand and held on to it. It seemed like Whale had been taking an unusually long time doing whatever it was he was doing, Regina felt panic start to rise inside her just as she was about to demand he tell her what was wrong and why it was taking so long the Dr spoke.

"Ok that's me done with the measurements, would you like to see your baby now?" A barely audible yes fell from her lips.

"Everything is looking great which is quite remarkable considering the extent of physical and mental abuse you have suffered these past weeks. You have a very strong healthy baby Regina." She was staring in awe at the little black and white image on the screen in front of her, trying her best to listen to what Victor was telling her.

"There is the head, some tiny arms and legs and a good strong heartbeat. I will print some images for you to take with you. Do you have any questions for me?"

Silent tears were falling freely from the former Queens eyes as she looked at the monitor and the tiny little life that was now growing inside of her. Snow was still holding tightly to her hand and Emma had stood up to get a look at the monitor, resting a hand on Regina's shoulder.

"Congratulations. Look at that little jellybean in there. It's all gonna be ok you know that right?" Emma gently squeezed her shoulder trying to assure her.

Regina tried to gather herself enough to ask the Dr a question. She felt like her heart was literally about to burst from her chest. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears. So many different emotions were threating to take her over all at once.

"Thank you Dr, can you tell me a due date yet?" She asked tentatively.

"Certainly from the measurements I took earlier I would say you are about 15 weeks at the moment so I would estimate your due date to be around the 2nd of July. I will get you set up with a regular appointment and prescribe some prenatal vitamins but other than that you are good to go. Just take things easy for the next few weeks, you will likely tire easily and you will require a bit more sleep that usual. If your morning sickness persists I can prescribe something but that normally starts to settle over the next few weeks. I recommend eating a few crackers before you get up and move from bed in the morning it sometimes helps to settle things before the morning sickness kicks in."

"That actually does work Regina." Snow confirmed.

"I will leave you just now to get yourself fixed up, just call the office and we will set up all your follow ups. I will set your prescription and a copy of the sonogram at the front desk in an envelope for you. Regina if you have more questions later or if you are concerned about anything please give me a call."

After Dr Whale had left the room Regina swung her legs round on the examination table and began to wipe the sticky gel away from her belly. She quickly fixed her clothing and turned to Emma and Snow.

"Ok so this IS REALLY happening!" She allowed herself a smile and placed a protective hand across her still flat stomach.

"Hell yeah it is! The little jellybean is so damn cute. Aww I can't wait to see little mini Regina how adorable is this kid gonna be?"

"You're eloquent as ever Miss Swan, and if you don't mind please stop calling my baby a jellybean." Regina rolled her eyes and smiled. A pure, genuine, happy smile; which she would allow herself because this was a happy day.

Everything was going to be fine.

After the visit to Dr Whale Regina had made dinner for Emma and Snow, which had actually to her surprise, been quite a lovely evening. Clearly pregnancy hormones were playing with her. They had talked about the baby and danced around the subject of her telling Robin. The fear about telling him that Regina had felt when she first found out had left her. She knew now after seeing her baby that everything was going to work out for the best and that regardless of the situation between her and Robin she had family all around her now and she wasn't doing this alone. Well that was what she was telling herself anyway. She had decided that she was going to tell him the next day, unwilling to sneak around and hide what should be a happy event. She wasn't going to ask anything of him, that wouldn't be fair, but he did have a right to know and decide what part if any he wanted in this child's life. She had sent him a message asking if he would meet her at their spot the next morning. He was quick to respond confirming he would. She looked across to the blonde who was currently sprawled across her sofa with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a beer in the other watching some ridiculous show on TV that Regina would apparently love.

"You really are making yourself quite at home here aren't you dear?" The brunette chuckled as she said it.

"You're just so welcoming Regina what can I say. Did he get back to you yet?"

"Yes he said he will meet me tomorrow morning. I think you should probably be here for dinner tomorrow when I tell Henry. I'm not sure how he will take it. How do you think he'll be?" Regina lifted Emma's feet up so she could sit at the bottom of the sofa and placed them back down across her lap.

"Ok! One you will never hear me refuse one of your dinners so that's not even a question, and two the kid will be fine with this he's grown up a lot. All he wants is everyone especially you to be happy. He's going to be a really great big brother, the jellybean is lucky to have him...and you alpha mom!" Emma threw her a wide smile which she happily returned.

"It nice not to be fighting with you all the time I never thought we would get to a place like this. You're easy to talk too; well now that I am actually talking to you and not just tolerating you. I think we understand each other in a strange sort of way we always have. I pretty sure that's how we managed to get right under each other's skin. "The brunette mused.

"So Miss Swan, are we really going to give this friend's thing a go? I think Henry would like it if we tried...I wouldn't mind either." She tried hard to make it sound like she wasn't all that bothered but she was fooling no one.

"I have one single prerequisite to establish prior to allowing you access to my awesome friendship."

"Oh really and what might that be?" The brunette raised one prefect eyebrow.

"You call me EMMA! I always think I'm in trouble when you Miss Swan my ass."

"In all fairness you normally are in trouble. Ok I accept you terms of friendship Mi...Emma."

"So now that we are officially like BFF's do I qualify for a friendly foot rub?" Emma was laughing and wiggling her feet that were currently resting on Regina's lap.

"No." Regina's practiced death glare that was a little softer round the edges was received loud and clear by Emma.

"Fine, I'll remember that in a few months when you can't remember what your toes look like. Don't come crying to me to help you out buddy this is a two way street."

Regina and Emma sat happily on the sofa watching whatever atrocious programming Emma had selected chatting comfortably with all the ease their new budding friendship allowed. Regina did wonder how much Emma would really be around though. She knew that she was in new relationship with Hook and she would naturally want to spend as much time with him as possible it was to be expected. She just wouldn't allow herself to get too used to having her around that way she wouldn't come to rely on her. She knew that they were serious when they said that they were there for her but Regina also new that for the second time in her life she was about to be a single mother. Granted this time she wouldn't be without people, but she would be alone. The solitary night feeds, soothing fevers and sleepless nights...alone. The positivity she had been feeling earlier quickly diminishing.

"Hey, hey are you ok?" Emma had sprung up as soon as she had noticed the tears pouring for the other woman's eyes. Silent heart-breaking tears refused to subside.

The popcorn and beer long gone Emma rubbed soothing circles over the woman who was quickly turning in to a puddle before hers back.

"Come on talk to me what's going on inside your head Regina? You need to talk about it." She put a hand under Regina's dipped chin and forced her former enemy to look at her. "Let me in. Let me help you."

Regina stared back at the green eyes that were pleading with her as much as the words that had just fallen from Emma's mouth. She would never have dreamed of sharing her feelings and being so emotionally exposed to her former foe for fear of her exploiting her weakness with the knowledge but she was sure that here and now that wouldn't be an issue. Too much had transpired between them neither of them wanting to inflict anymore pain on the other. This was safe with Emma she was safe, she knew that with certainty.

"I'm scared to do this alone...no that's not true; I don't want to this alone not again." Her voice cracked as the tears continued to fall.

"You are not going to be alone Regina we..." She was cut off mid-sentence as the brunette whipped her head up out of her grip and turned to face her with her whole body.

"No, but you see I will be. Emma who will be here getting up every two, three hours through the night? Who will be here to help when the baby's sick there is nothing clean because they have spit up on everything and I haven't been able to shower for two days hhmmm? No one, that's who, every feed, every dirty diaper, every fever and snotty nose it's all me. I will do anything for this child but I am so sad Emma just so, so sad that I'm on my own with no one to share this with. I might deserve this but surely this little baby doesn't. She deserves a perfect little family. I have failed her already and she's not even born yet." Regina's head fell to her hands as she continued to cry, sobs now wracking through her body as she let go of it all, the despair, the heartache the regret.

Emma couldn't deny feeling completely and utterly out of her depth with this turn of events. She didn't know how to console Regina, she didn't want to open her mouth and make it worse; she also couldn't shake the feeling of being completely responsible for the current broken state of the other woman. What the hell could she say? Everything that Regina had just said was true. Sure she had promised to be there for her backed up by Snow reaffirming the promise of family; but the reality of the situation was something only now that it had been vocalised could Emma truly come to appreciate and understand. She could feel pressure rising in her chest as she pulled Regina towards her. The brunettes head still dipped head came to lie on her chest and she continued to rub her back. She wanted to take this all away from her, all the pain just absorb it all and rewind to right before she fucked everything up.

As she continued to silently console Emma's mind was frantically trying to come up with a way to fix everything. She had an idea. It was quite possibly the craziest idea she had ever had in her whole life. Regina would never go for it. It was either the most ridiculous or the most perfect brilliant idea.

"I'll be here for you. I'll help with the night feeds; I'll change the diapers and let you get time to shower every day. Regina you raised my kid when I couldn't and he had a pretty amazing start in life. I missed out in all of that with Henry and I know this isn't the same and the jellybean isn't my child but I would love to help you do this. We have come a long way these past three years and I can't honestly believe I am suggesting this to you but I think it might be kinda amazing."

"You are insane. Yes that's it completely and utterly out of your mind. How the hell do you think a situation like that would work? Emma you have your own life to lead you have just started a relationship with Hook. You need to get rid of this sense of obligation you have to fix me or keep me from breaking again or whatever it is you have going on. I am not your responsibility and as I have told you now numerous times this situation is not your fault." Regina was exasperated.

"Regina, listen to me. I am not suggesting this out of some sense of obligation. Yeah I feel really shitty about what happened and no matter how many times you tell me it isn't all my fault I will still feel like it is, but that isn't why I suggested what I did. I want to be there with you for all of this because it feels right. The other night all of us together just me you and Henry it was amazing. We are family and we are all better together, and as for my relationship with Hook it's not happening. I let myself get swept up in emotions again and he was just there, I was confused over Neal over being back here and well I made a mistake. We have talked and he understands. It will never be anything more than friends. In the future if things changed for either of us in relationship terms then we can re-evaluate our arrangement but look we are both Henrys Moms we are both unattached and we can now co-exist without trying to kill each other. This could totally work." Emma felt satisfied that she had stated her case with conviction.

Regina let out a soft laugh. "My god Emma you are serious! You actually think that what you have suggested is possible? So what are you just going to move in and we can be roommates and raise Henry and the baby together? All the problems solved? Emma you are 31 years old and you have every chance at being happy and finding someone to be with. We can always spend time together as a family with Henry nothing will change that now, but I cannot and will not ask you to move in here and raise this baby with me."

Regina didn't miss the sad, rejected look in Emma's eyes but she didn't know what she could do or say to take it away. The idea was crazy and Regina thought it was purely driven by Emma's need to be forgiven and to fix the mess of the past few weeks. Emma on the other hand was slowly becoming aware of deeper growing feelings. She hadn't really ever allowed herself to admit that she was drawn to Regina in a way that she probably shouldn't be, but it was getting harder to deny. She had pushed the feelings aside when she got back to town. She had thought the surge of emotion was just linked to their now shared memories of Henrys childhood and the appreciation Emma had for that precious gift but it was something more and Emma knew exactly what she was feeling for her son's mother and it was dangerous. She couldn't risk telling Regina because if she didn't have similar feelings then she could potentially destroy their existing friendship.

"Well, why don't we just give it a go on a trial basis? I bet Henry would love this idea. He would be back home permanently no back and forth between us. I'm house trained and don't come with much baggage." The blonde gave a hopeful smile.

"A trial basis Miss Swan...and there will be house rules lots of them!"

"I would expect nothing less. Well what do you say we call it a night on that decision, are you coming to bed?" Regina shot the blonde a shocked look.

"Wait ha I didn't mean together. I just meant perhaps we should turn in for the night in very separate beds and rooms that was all. We have had a long day and tomorrow will likely be the same. You need your rest Regina" The blush was clear across Emma's pale complexion.

"Goodnight Emma." As Regina got up to leave with a soft smile gracing her face; she gently placed the other woman's feet back on the couch before turning in for the night.

The saviour was left speechless and unable to move she was in no doubt now about her feelings. How she was going to deal with them was still an unknown. Surely there had to be some possibility that the feelings would be reciprocated. It couldn't all be one sided. As she made her way to the guest room she decided Operation Get the Girl was on, she had to try.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

As Regina sat waiting for Robin in the same spot she had occupied only a few days earlier she could feel her stomach flip. She wasn't 100% sure if it was the pregnancy or nerves that were causing her current state on nausea. She heard his footsteps approaching and sucked in a breath as he sat down beside her. He silently took her hand in his and this time she didn't resist it. She grasped on to it as if trying to pull some of his strength directly in to her.

"Thank you for meeting me again. I know this must be an imposition and not terribly convenient for you but I really needed to speak to you face to face." She wanted to get this out as quickly as possible before she lost her nerve. His eyes were locked to hers and she could see the concern. She worried what those eyes would look like in a few seconds time, once things changed forever.

"Robin I asked you to meet me because I needed to tell you something, and I know this is not the best time or situation but...I, I'm pregnant. 15 weeks pregnant to be exact." She was quite letting the aftermath of the bomb she just dropped dissipate. Her head dropped and she stared at their joined hands, she couldn't bring herself to look at him. She felt his free hand cup her chin and he lifted her head so their eyes met.

When she looked at him she saw his eyes filled to the brim with tears. He leaned forward and placed tender kiss on her lips.

"Just when I thought things couldn't possibly get more complicated. A baby is a precious gift and this little one is no exception. I don't know what to say to you. Are you ok? I mean have you seen the Doctor you have been through a lot recently?"

"Yes I went to see Dr Whale yesterday everything is fine." She reached in to her coat pocket and handed Robin the little sonogram picture.

"This is a picture of the baby just now."

"What kind of magic is this how can this be?"

Modern technology was still completely new to Robin. He sat in awe as Regina explained the ins and outs of the sonogram and also identified the various parts of the baby on the scan.

After a few minutes of silence passed between them Regina was the first to speak.

"I just wanted you to know. I didn't know what to do for the best but you have a right to be in this child's life if that's what you want. I really don't want to cause you and Marian anymore pain. If you want to be a part of this baby's life I won't stop you but I won't force you either." She was relived she had managed to get it all out; she braced herself for Robins reaction.

"Of course I want to be a part of the baby's life I want to be their father this is a complicated situation but that baby was conceived of love regardless of the situation we are in now. I have already told you that I still love you Regina. We will make this work, for everyone."

"Emma's moving in." She blurted this out and wasn't quite sure why. She began to explain when she registered the confused look on Robins face.

"She has sort of forced her way in. She is staying in town and she convinced me last night that her moving in to one of my guest rooms would be the ideal solution for everyone. It would mean Henry was back home full time and we wouldn't be splitting his time between two houses and she wants to help with the baby. Oh I don't know; I was exhausted last night perhaps it wasn't such a good idea. Everything is such a mess at the moment it's difficult to see how things can work out, and Marian, Robin this will be devastating for her as if I hadn't destroyed enough."

"Regina she will be hurt, confused, upset and angry but everything isn't your fault you need to stop thinking that way. She is my wife and these are extremely unusual circumstances. I want to have a relationship with my child and I already told you that I want to have you in my life. We will find some way for this all to work. A day at a time that's all we can do." Robin had taken Regina in his arms stroking down the length of her arm trying to soothe, comfort and calm her.

"And for what it's worth, I don't think Emma moving in is the worst idea in the world. You too are good for each other though I doubt either of you would admit that, and just think of it like this Emma moving in is a small price to pay for having Henry back full time. It's just a bonus that you will be secretly enjoying having her company too." His smile allowed a flash of his dimples and Regina couldn't help but smile right back. There was still so much to work out, to talk through and decide but in that moment everything was going to be ok.

"Did you have a nice time with your Grandfather and Hook?" Regina enquired as she pulled Henry in for a hug.

"Yeah Mom it was awesome. Gramps said we can do it again sometime soon if you are ok with it?"

"Of course you can. Why don't you go wash up, I am going to finish up with dinner I've left your mother in charge of it at the moment and we don't want a disaster since you have been roughing it the past few days."

"Ma's here? And she's cooking, have I entered the twilight zone?" Henry was confused.

"Yes Henry she is here and that's something we have to have a talk about right after you go and get yourself cleaned up." Regina gently ruffled her sons' unkempt hair and turned him in the direction of the stairs.

When Henry made his way back downstairs and in to the dining room he found both his mother's sitting wait for him, dinner on the table. They looked nervous Regina especially he wondered what bombshell was about to be dropped.

"Ok guys what's up you two look weird and ma have you been here all weekend? Your stuff is everywhere upstairs." Henry hit them with the questions straight away. He waited for one of them to respond to his questioning.

Regina took a deep breath before she started to speak. "Henry honey we need to talk to you about a few changes that will affect all of us. First of all I need to tell you something and whatever questions you have you just have to ask me. Henry you know that I was sick on Friday morning, well it actually turns out that I am pregnant." She gave him a minute to process and waited for whatever he was about to say, nothing. Henry sat in silence, his eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Honey, are you ok? I know this must be a shock. I was surprised myself but this is happening. You are going to be a big brother sweetheart."

"I'm sorry, yeah I'm fine. Mom, are you ok? What about errm..." Regina could see her 13 year old son was struggling to ask about the baby's father.

"It's Robin's baby sweetheart and I told him this morning. Things are going to be a little difficult but we will all get through this and I know you are going to be fantastic big brother. Are you sure you are ok. Henry I love you and I want nothing more than for us to be a family again." Tears pooled in her eyes as she was overcome with a swell of emotion.

Henry got up from his seat and walked over to embrace his now crying brunette mother.

"I love you Mom and we are a family all of us. I'm so happy I'm gonna be a big brother it's amazing and you are amazing."

Regina held him tightly before breaking them apart to show him the sonogram picture.

"WOW look at that little Jellybean! I can't wait to meet this little guy." Regina rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You are as bad as your mother that's exactly what she called the baby. Oh and the baby is a little girl I'm 99% sure of that. Speaking of your mother Miss Sw... I mean Emma and I have a proposition for you. This is something that will only happen if you are on board with it."

"Yeah kid the decision is all yours." Emma added.

"I was thinking that it's all a bit much back and forward for you between both of us and thought it might be best if you made here your permanent home. Your, Mom and I had a talk last night and we thought it might be kinda cool if I did too. We're pretty sure we are past the point of wanting to kill each other and in a couple of months she isn't gonna be any kind of threat, hell she won't be able to get off the sofa without help!" Regina shot the blonde a death glare.

"What Emma is trying to ask you while quickly making me forget why I thought this might be a good idea is; how would you feel about us all living here together? We can try it out for a while and just take things as they come but if you would prefer that we don't do this then we won't."

"Ok so I would move back home and Ma would be coming to? I think I love this idea. It seems kinda perfect to me. Have you seen the house rules yet Ma? Ha this is going to be awesome."

Both women felt a sense of relief wash over them, calm now that everything was out in the open and Henry was happy.

"So are we still having the family dinner on Friday?" Henry asked casually not thrown by the announcements recently made by his mothers.

"I guess so we may have to wait and see if Robin and Marian will still be coming this might all be a bit too much at the moment. Have you decided what you are cooking?" Regina threw her son a wide smile.

"You are leaving it to me? Are you being serious?"

"Well this was all your idea and I have to rest that's the doctors' orders I'm afraid." Regina laughed as she got up to start clearing the table.

"Nope you go and sit yourself down Henry and I have got this." Emma said as she took the plate from Regina's' hand.

"Thank you both. I'll be in my study if you need me." Regina left them knowing Emma wanted some alone time to gage their sons real reaction to everything.

"So kid, are you really ok with all of this? You can tell me if not you know."

"I'm fine honestly, I feel bad for my Mom with the whole Robin thing but it's awesome that she is pregnant she deserves to be happy. I still can't believe she is letting you move in here though that is something. The house rules are going to kill you." Henry was laughing hard.

"She is serious about those? Oh man! Why don't you go say goodnight to your Mom and wash up for bed I'll deal with the rest of this, you need to get some sleep before school tomorrow." She gave him a quick kiss on the head and sent him off to Regina.

Henry gently knocked the door to the study before going in. "Hey Mom, I'm turning in for the night and just wanted to come tell you that I am so happy that I'm going to be a big brother. Everything is going to work out I just know it." He wrapped her up in a hug.

"You really are the truest believer sweetheart. I love you. Now go get some sleep and I will see you in the morning." She placed a soft kiss on his forehead and watched her once tiny prince leave becoming more of a man every day.

"Hey" The blonde said as she popped her head around the study door.

"Hey?" The brunette called back with a smirk.

"How are you feeling about things now, better?" Emma moved to take a seat on the small sofa across from Regina.

"I feel a lot better now Henry and Robin know it is certainly a weight off my mind. So when are you going to officially move your stuff? Have you told your parents yet?"

"I will get the rest of my things from Granny's tomorrow and I have arranged for our things in the apartment in New York to be packed up and shipped to us next week. I think Henry might need to make room for some of his other things. As for my parents no I haven't mentioned it to them yet. I will speak to them tomorrow. I'm sure Snow will be delighted that there is someone here to keep an eye on you." The blonde threw a wink.

"I don't need looking after I'm not an invalid. This would probably be a good time to re-decorate Henrys room clear out some of his old things and make space for his things from New York. You can feel free to do whatever you like to your room within reason of course. This has to be the craziest situation ever. Could you have guessed this is where we would end up three years ago?"

"I can't imagine anywhere else I would rather be right now honestly. For the first time in a long time I actually feel like I'm home. Is that weird? It's weird right? I just think this, whatever this situation is feels right." Emma said a little bit more and opened up a little bit more than she wanted to but she couldn't help it.

"I know what you mean it does feel right and that in itself is very weird considering our history. It's nice having you here but if you tell anyone I said that I will kill you."

"My lips are sealed. Ok roomie are you coming to bed now?" She did it again and with a smirk from Regina she rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"I think you need something to cuddle Emma." As a puff of Lilac smoke dissipated Regina handed Emma a stuffed version of the Disney Evil Queen.

"Ha thanks I will treasure this always goodnight Your Majesty."

"Good night Emma."

So this was happening she was having a baby, Henry was back home for good, and Emma Swan the woman who had literally been the bane of her existence for the last three years was moving in too. The future for the moment remained uncertain but at least for the first time in her life she felt like she wasn't on her own. There were people standing with her, people who cared for her and she cared for them. The next six months would not be easy but she had everything to hope for.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**  
>So what are you guys thinking good bad or ugly? Should I continue with the story? How are you feeling about the direction its moving in so far? All feedback welcome, hope you enjoy this chapter. <p>

**Chapter Six **

It was the day she had been dreading Henry's family dinner was here. She had received a message from Robin to say that they would still be coming and that he had told Marian about the baby. He didn't elaborate further but Regina couldn't help but worry that the other woman could not have taken the news well. She was shocked that they had agreed to come along. Having to face Marian was causing her a fair amount of anxiety. Henry and Emma had tried their best to calm her, but nothing was working.

"This is going to be a disaster. We should just have cancelled." Regina was frantic.

"Mom, you really need to calm down this isn't good for you or the baby. Everything is going to be fine, tonight will the ice breaker that everyone will need for moving forward. Please just try and settle yourself. Ma and I are not going to let anything get crazy tonight." He walked over to his mother and pulled her in to a hug.

"Now go shower get ready take some time to relax we have got everything under control. I love you Mom."

"You never cease to amaze me my little prince I love you too." She placed a kiss on his cheek and headed to her room following her young son's instruction.

When heading to her room she ran in to Emma on the landing. "Hey are you ok?" The blonde placed a hand on her friends arm.

"I'm fine I think I was just letting my fears and anxieties overwhelm me. I'm worried about seeing Marian I can't imagine that she has taken this news well." She placed a protective hand across her abdomen.

"Listen nothing is going to happen tonight I'm not going to let anything or anyone upset you or Henry. If they have agreed to come then I am sure she will be able to be civil. None of this is your fault she can't blame you for this. You are not the person she knows you as and she will come to realise that one way or another. I can't see my Mom keeping quiet either if something is said so you have everyone in your corner here Regina we all have your back." Emma pulled her in to an embrace. She was surprised that Regina didn't fight her but simply accepted the offer of comfort.

Pulling back from the embrace Regina looked directly in to the eyes of the younger woman. "Thank you Emma. I don't know what I would have done without you this past week. It means a lot that you have been here."

"Listen there is no place I would rather be. Now you go and get ready and try and relax. I will see you downstairs when you a better dressed." Regina rolled her eyes at the comment.

"That's rich coming from you Swan!" Regina swatted her shoulder as she moved passed her to enter her bedroom.

45mins later Regina was sitting at her vanity applying the finishing touches to her make up. She had managed to calm herself with help of Henry and Emma and their words of comfort and support. She studied her reflection closely inspecting her handy work. Flawless as always, the years of practice served her well. With her mask in place she stood up straightened out her form fitting grey dress and gave herself a last once over. She felt calm, she looked good and that was enough to keep her centred and allowed her to feel her confidence slowly coming back.

"Wow! Regina...you look...Wow!"

"Eloquent as ever I see Emma." The brunette chuckled. "Thank you. You don't look to bad yourself and dinner smells amazing. I should leave you both to this more often."

"Everything is ready to go we are just waiting on our guests. Are you doing ok?"

"I'm fine thanks to both of you." Just then the sound of the doorbell interrupted them.

Regina moved to go to the door. "I'll get it."

She took a deep breath in steadied herself and opened the front door to greet her guests.

"Good evening Snow, Charming come in. Hello baby Neal how are you." Regina cooed over the baby taking him from his parents as Snow and Charming made their way through in to the foyer. Henry made his way out and took his Grandparents coats and directed them to the dining room where Emma was waiting with drinks ready to go.

"This looks amazing Regina you have excelled yourself." Snow said as she looked around the beautifully set room.

"Oh no this was all the work of these two. This has nothing to do with me at all." Regina was still unable to take her eyes of little Neal who rested peacefully in her arms.

When the doorbell sounded through the house she turned on her heal again to go get the door this time with the precious little bundle in tow. Distracted by the baby's soft coos she hadn't realised at first who she had opened the door to. As she looked up she was face to face with Robin and Marian with little Roland nowhere to been seen.

"Hi...come in please. No Roland?" She stepped aside to let them in.

"He's with Little John." Robin responded.

"Please give Henry your coats and go through to the dining room." She took a long deep breath before turning to close the door.

"Good evening dearie, don't close that door just yet." Rumple and Bell had just made their way on to the front porch.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there. Come on in newlyweds." Henry was ready and waiting to take his Grandfather and his new brides' coat.

"Well I think that's everyone here now I understand the Pirate sent his apologies Henry?" "Yes Mom he said he was upset to be missing it though."

"I'm sure he is. Well let's all head through to the dining room then. You are all in for a treat tonight Emma and Henry have been slaving away all day"

Once they were all in the dining room there was a slight tension in the air but everyone seemed to be holding comfortable conversations. Regina was still holding baby Neal, Snow was happy to allow her to keep him for two reasons the first being that she was sure he was having a calming effect on her and the second was that she was happy for the break.

Henry cleared his throat to get the attention of the room. "Everyone if I could just grab your attention for a quick second. Dinner is coming right up so if you would like to take a seat. I want to thank you all for coming. This has been a bit of a crazy past few weeks, heck it's been a crazy few years. I just wanted us all to come together and share a meal together to celebrate how far we have all come and to acknowledge what we have all be through together. I think we are all stronger now than ever and this crazy family tree just keeps getting crazier but I wouldn't change it for the world. Here is to second chances and the quest for happy endings."

"Well said Henry my boy well said." Mr Gold raised his glass towards his Grandson.

"Ok Ma let's get this show on the road." At Henrys instruction Emma was on her feet and heading to the kitchen with him to start bringing out the meal.

"I'm proud of you Kid that was a lovely toast."

"Thanks Ma, do you think Mom is doing ok?"

"I think she is doing great so far you don't need to worry."

Dinner was served to the table Emma and Henry had excelled themselves it was a feast and everyone was seriously impressed. Regina still held Neal who was extremely content to be in her arms. Well practiced at eating with a babe in arms she was elegant as ever.

"It suits you, your Majesty." A silence fell across the table as every set of eyes looked between Regina and the woman who had just addressed her.

"Please it's Regina."

"I'm sorry of course Regina. You seem like a natural. Roland speaks of you all the time." There was a slight tone of resentment in Marian's statement but she was trying to mask it.

"Oh I am no natural Snow can attest to that. I was pretty clueless when I first had Henry I guess it's just practice."

"I wouldn't know I didn't have that much time with Roland as a baby. I'm I...I apologize I didn't meant to." Regina raised a hand to stop Marians attempt to retract what was said.

Everyone in the room had stopped breathing momentarily all completely clueless as to how this was going to play out.

"Please don't apologize. I should be apologizing to you. I cannot change what happened in the past. I can't deny the person I was and I never will. I am truly sorry that I am responsible for you missing years of your sons' life I wish there was something I could do to change that but I can't. You have a second chance at happiness here with your family thanks to Emma please Marian take it. Don't let anger and vengeance consume you like I did. I won't ask you to forgive me I won't ask you to see or speak to me, but I want you to know I will never harm you or your family and I will never intentionally cause you anymore pain I hope you believe that."

Marian couldn't take her eyes from the Queen. She took a deep breath before she responded.

"Why would I believe that you do not wish to cause me more pain? You are having my husband's child and you clearly have some hold over him as he claims to love you. I will never be a friend to you and I don't really care about your pain or regret. I would like nothing more than to never see your face again that would make this so much easier, but Robin is a man of honour and he will not turn his back on his child."

"REGINA! YOU'RE PREGNANT?" Belle exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yes." Regina's head hung down and the yes was barely audible.

With the weight of Marians words weighing heavy Regina stood and passed Neal to Snow excusing herself from the table.

"Why would you say those things Marian?" Robin was angry and torn. He didn't know what to say or do.

"It's nothing that wasn't true." She was indignant.

"You promised you would try and you came in to her house and treated her with contempt. That is not ok."

"She's the one that KILLED ME! Are you forgetting that?"

"I think perhaps you should leave." It was Emma who spoke. "This might not have been the best idea considering recent events."

"I think you might be right Please tell Regina I am sorry I will call her tomorrow." Robin was visibly upset.

"I'll tell her. Come on I will see you out." Emma led Robin and Marian out. Once they were gone she went back to the dining room.

"Ok Henry I think you should go get desert and I will go get your Mom. Is everyone ok?"

Snow was the first to speak. "Emma honey should we perhaps just go too? Regina might not want us all still here."

"Listen the Kid and I put a lot of work in to this dinner so you are staying. We are all family right?" Emma scanned the table waiting for an objection.

"Good now I am going to check on Regina and bring her back down here to be with her family."

Emma found Regina sitting on her bed knees pulled up under her chin staring vacantly out in to the room. Her face wasn't, tear streaked but she looked broken. Emma's heart broke at the sight before her she had to do something. She had to make this better somehow.

"Hey are you ok?" Emma approached slowly and made herself at home on the other side of the bed.

"I asked them to leave. Henry is fixing desert for everyone else just now and I think you should come and join us." She waited for a response from the other woman.

"Come on talk to me. You know she was out of line right? That was so wrong of her. Robin is livid and he's really upset. He asked me to tell you that he will call you tomorrow. You didn't deserve that Regina."

"Yes I did, you know I did. Everything she said was true. I ordered her death?" He voice was weak and trembling.

"Yeah and I saved her life so she has a second chance now at your expense. She has to move on from this, you are not the person you were and we have all accepted that. You have saved this town and these people over and over no one will be turning on you she will just need to deal with it and move on." Emma was starting to feel her own anger bubble to the surface.

"You have tried given her space, respected Robin's decision to be with his wife you have asked for nothing she was extended an invitation in to this house and was beyond rude. You need to start thinking about your feelings and looking out for the jellybean that's all that matters. Marian is Robins problem not yours anymore." Emma hoped she was getting through to the other woman.

"I don't know what to do Emma. I have no idea how things are going to work, I think you are right though the baby (not the jellybean! Although she had to admit the nickname was sweet and growing on her) has to be my priority in this all; and speaking of babies I suppose I better get downstairs to my first baby and sample his dessert." She turned to the woman sitting beside her and pulled her in for a hug. The gesture was unexpected and caught Emma completely off guard, so much so that her whole body was rigid before she relaxed and hugged Regina back.

"What was that for?" Emma asked as Regina pulled away and stepped off the bed. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, I mean who doesn't love a hug." She was babbling.

"Let's just say I thought you deserved a hug and I am extremely hormonal and I needed a hug too." A soft smile spread across Regina's face.

"Well you can hug me anytime you need too and I promise I will hug you back, or...I could let you borrow that lovely Evil Queen you gave me the other night. Come on then Mama lets' get downstairs for some desert."

When the ladies made their way back in to the dining room Regina was relieved to see that everyone was comfortably chatting and tucking in to the apple pie that her son had made.

"Well dearie it appears that your son here can work some magic with apples, you have taught him well." Rumples comment accompanied by his usual smirk and charm surprisingly put Regina at ease. She allowed herself to laugh at that.

"Thank you. I haven't taught him all my tricks though so Snow your safe to have another bite." This is what she needed a little bit of normalcy it all the chaos that was her life.

The conversation flowed easily Regina chatted to Belle about the baby even broaching the subject of potential children for the newlyweds. It was certainly changed days. Regina had worked hard for this and perhaps she wasn't destined to have the typical happy ever after but when she looked around the room she couldn't deny that even though at one point or another all of them had been at each other's throats threating harm on a daily basis but through all of that they were all still standing. They had helped each other, saved each other and hurt each other but really they needed each other. She could be happy; all of this could be enough. As she was looking around the room her eyes met Emma's the blonde throwing her a sweet smile with her eyes asking if she was ok. Regina smiled back and gave a little nod in Emma's direction. Her relationship with Emma was quickly evolving. She trusted her and that was something she never thought she would say. She trusted Emma with her life and honestly would have been lost without her in recent days.

After everyone had said their goodbyes and the dishwasher was loaded a weary Henry kissed both his mother's goodnight and headed upstairs to bed. This hosting lark was harder work than he was expecting.

"Goodnight my Little Prince." Regina said as she brushed a hand softly across his cheek.

"Night Mom, I don't think you will be far behind me you look exhausted. Night Ma, see you in the morning."

"Well at least that's all over now!" Emma proclaimed as she threw herself down on the sofa next to Regina. "The kid's right you do look exhausted. Are you ok? How's the jellybean behaving?" Emma pointed a finger at the other woman's stomach.

"We are both fine Emma, it's just nice to be able to sit down and relax. I don't think I am ready to sleep yet I think I need to quiet my mind. I'm going to make some tea would you like some? Perhaps you would like something stronger?" Regina asked as she got up to fix herself a drink.

"No tea is fine if you can't drink for the next six months I won't be either."

"Don't be ridiculous Emma you don't have to do that." Regina rolled her eyes as she departed for the kitchen.

When the brunette came back five minutes later she had a cup of tea and a glass of cider for the blonde.

"Have a drink Emma one of us deserves it." She chuckled.

Emma had started a fire and put on some music determined to help Regina relax and forget about the incident from earlier in the evening.

"This is nice isn't it? I mean, it's nice having you here you're actually better company than I thought you would be." Regina was smiling at the indignant look that now graced Emma's face.

"Eh thanks I think. Regina Mills such a charmer."

"I believe that charm is part of your make up dear not mine."

"Well I'm not actually in least bit surprised at how nice this is. I knew we would be great roomies. I'm also really glad that we are in such a good place right now. Your friendship means a lot to me you know. I care what you think." Emma was being honest she was feeling more and more able to open up to the other woman.

"I care about you and what you think too Emma...more than I realised. We wasted a lot of time fighting didn't we?" There was a sad note to her voice.

"Hell some of the fights were fun Regina let's not pretend we didn't get a kick out of rubbing each other the wrong way."

"Very true Miss Swan, very true."

"Hey you Miss Swan'd me what the fu..." Regina bumped shoulders with the blonde and winked. "Just for old times' sake."

Regina was now leaning in resting her weight against Emma both content with the closeness neither eager to move.

"Is your mind any quieter?" Emma turned to look down at Regina who lifted her head from the blondes shoulder to meet her eyes.

"Yes it is I'm feeling a lot more relaxed." The truth was she was now feeling anything but relaxed, something was building within her. She felt a need to be close to the blonde she was drawn to her and feelings that confused her were threatening to overwhelm.

"Good I'm glad." Emma found herself unable to break away from Regina's gaze their eyes were burning in to each other and there was a tension building that wasn't there before. She wasn't imagining this at least she hoped she wasn't.

"Emma...I...can I..." Emma didn't let her finish speaking she cupped the other woman's face and placed a soft tentative kiss on her lips.

Silence fell between them as they broke apart. Emma was the first to break it. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that. Regina please I'm so..."

It was now Emma's turn to be silenced. Regina crashed their lips together again this time the kiss was aggressive, hungry. Emma responded immediately.

Minutes of frantic desperate kissing finally came to an end when both women needed air. The pair broke away, breathing hard and putting some distance between them. Regina brought a hand to her swollen lips and looked at Emma who was sitting back trying to catch her breath with a smile gracing her face.

"Emma, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have, we shouldn't have done that. I don't understand what came over me. I'm confused sorry." Regina was staring to become anxious.

"Hey, hey calm down, listen don't apologise I started this. I'm sorry I didn't mean make you feel uncomfortable. Look we are both grown-ups this happened and we can deal with it. This doesn't have to mean anything you don't want it to but I think I need to be honest with you. I'm pretty sure I have feelings for you that go beyond friendship. I have for a while now and I shouldn't have acted on them like that, I shouldn't have taken advantage of you."

"You have what for me? No Emma you didn't take advantage of me. I can't explain what just happened between us but if you are being honest then I need to be as well. I feel something too. I'm not sure what these feelings mean but I like having you close, I like what we have and I don't want anything ruining that. You mean a lot to me Emma more than I ever thought you would." She flashed a smile to soften that statement and it was returned. "I need you but I don't want to risk losing what we have by complicating an already messy situation. I don't regret what just happened I really don't but I think we need to think about things. I'm not it a normal frame of mind right now." Regina had closed the gap between them and had taken Emma's hand in her own.

"Well this is an interesting turn of events isn't it? Listen we don't have to change a thing we don't have to do anything you are not comfortable with. I just want you to know I am here and not going anywhere. I think we just have to keep being honest and open with each other. Whatever happens in the future will be whatever you decide you want to happen. Let's just try and enjoy the moments. I for one really enjoyed that last moment we shared and if I never get to do it again at least I can say I did and it was amazing."

"Never say never Emma." Regina said quietly as she rested her head back on the other woman's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **

So this chapter is a short one and was ready to go so thought I would stick it up today. Next Chapter is in the works.

**Chapter Seven**

"Hey are you ok in there? Do you need me to get you anything?" Emma waited beside the bathroom door for a reply only to be met with the sound of more heaving from the other side.

"I think we should call the Doc Regina this should have passed by now you haven't been able to eat or keep anything down all week. He said the morning sickness should be letting up by now this just seems to be getting worse..." She was cut off by Regina opening the bathroom door. She looked awful.

"Yes I think I need to go in and see him there has to be something he can do to stop this. I feel awful there is nothing left to come up, why does this baby hate me?" She was miserable and sounded completely pathetic but she felt so bad it had been going on so long every appointment that idiot Whale told her the sickness would pass any day now and it just got worse. 3 weeks down the line and she couldn't stand food she was barely able to eat and what she did manage wasn't in her stomach long.

"Hey come on the jellybean doesn't hate you this is just some awful morning sickness. I am going to call Whale and get him to come here you go lie down." Just as she helped the brunette the sofa there was a knock at the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Emma asked. "No. Can you just tell whoever it to go, I really don't want to see anybody."

Emma made her way to the front door pulling the phone to her hand as she went so that she could call the Dr's office. When she pulled open the door she came face to face with Marian. She was the last person Emma expected to see on the doorstep.

"Eh, can I help you with something?" Emma stepped out from the door making it clear that Marian was not welcome inside.

"I..I..I'm sorry. I wanted to come and apologise to the Queen is she here?" The woman was nervous, Emma would go so far as to say terrified.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea right now, and please her name is Regina she isn't the person you knew anymore. I will tell her you stopped by but I think its best you go; she really can't be getting upset right now it's not good for her or the baby. She has been respectful of you and your husband and has asked for nothing in return so please just leave her alone." Emma was in full on protective mode. She was not about to let Regina be ambushed by this woman again.

Just then Regina was moving slowly to the front door. "Emma who was it?" She managed to say before her eyes met the gaze of the woman on her front porch.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come I was just leaving." Marian had turned and was about to leave when Regina stopped her.

"No wait. Why did you come here?" She wanted to know what else the other woman had to throw at her. She thought they might as well get it all out in the open.

"I, well I came to apologise to you for the way I behaved in your home. I should never have spoken that way about you and I am sorry if I caused you any pain. I am still trying to adjust to everything and well I realized that I am perhaps not the only one. I accept you are not the same person that you once were and Robin he truly loves you I can accept that. I accept that you are carrying his child and that he must be a part of their life. I want him to be able to see this child for Roland to know them as a sibling and for that to happen I had to make my peace with you. I don't expect anything from you in return; I just want you to know there will be no more bitterness from me. I have a chance at a life I never thought I would have and I have to start living." The young woman inhaled a breath as she stood waiting to see what possible response the Queen would have for her.

"Thank you Marian and I am truly sorry for everything I don't want to be the cause of any pain for you, I told Robin that I didn't want for you to be hurt in all of this anymore than you already have been. I have done unspeakable things in the past but I am truly trying to change and be a better person. I appreciate you coming here today it couldn't have been easy for you. Maybe you could come by again sometime and we can have a proper talk?" Emma was standing in stunned silence from witnessing the scene that had just played out in front of her.

"I would like that. I have to go I need to go and get Roland I left him back at Granny's with Little John. Thank you again for hearing me out Regina." The young woman bowed her head and hurried her way back down the path.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Emma was still in shock.

"Calm down Emma and lower your voice." Regina pulled the blonde back in to the house and closed the door behind them.

"Give me the phone I need to call Whale and please stop looking at me like that."

"Well excuse me but did we not just enter the freaking twilight zone there. Marian apologized to you and you graciously accepted. Hell hasn't frozen over there are no flying pigs I just can't believe it actually happened. Well I can believe you being all gracious and shit but I really didn't think she was capable of offering an apology for how she acted. I wonder what brought her round." Emma finally stopped and realised Regina was staring at her.

"Are you quite finished? Anything else you would like to get off your chest or can we just put this down to a change of heart on her behalf and possibly a chance to move forward. Now please I need to see the Doctor so can you either call or give me the goddamn phone." Regina was starting to look pale again.

"Shit sorry, go sit down I will call him now."

Five minutes later Emma appeared in the lounge with a cup of tea and some toast for Regina. Whale had said he would be over within the hour and advised her to try and get some food in to the brunette.

"Here you go try and eat this, Whale is on the way now. Are you still feeling queasy?" Emma enquired as she sat down on the couch beside her.

"Yes! And this little one is doing some summersaults in there at the moment and that is really not helping." She placed her hand on top of her swollen belly and rubbed it absentmindedly trying to settle the energetic little baby inside.

Emma placed a hand on Regina's bump and leaned in close. "Listen Jellybean its Em's here can you do me a favour and lay off the acrobatics for a little while until Mama feels a bit better." The blonde placed her face flush with the side of the bump as if waiting to hear a response from the baby. She was suddenly rewarded with a kick to the cheek.

"Hey, jellybean that was not cool! Not cool at all." She gently rubbed Regina's belly and sat back up.

"You're such an idiot!" Regina couldn't help but laugh. "Is she still having a party in there?" The blonde asked with a cocky grin.

Regina waited before responding, her eyes narrowing. "No she's not! How the hell did you do that?"

"What can I say the kid, knows who the real boss is in this house!"


End file.
